


Help me Remember

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene about Mark's time with hunt. Based on Mark naming the stars after his siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me Remember

It had been a quiet day, a rare uneventful day. The last few weeks had been brutal. Things had gotten unstable in The Faerie and it seemed the Wild Hunt was caught in the middle of it all more and more.   
Most of the time when night arrived, they were either on the move or he was too tired to give it much thought and would enter dreamland the moment he laid down to rest.   
Today he had spent most of his time reconnecting with Kieran. They had hardly been able to spend much time together in a more intimate way, so they had decided to separate themselves from the group. Mark hoped the fay had needed this as much as him.   
He gave the naked man lying half on top of him a kiss on his forehead before looking up at the stars.   
When he had just come here he used to look up at the stars all the time, but as time went by it lessened. They truly were beautiful, he should never take their beauty for granted.   
He searched for the brightest star and named it Helen, found a purple star next to it and named it Julian. He found four stars that appeared to form a square and called those Ty.  Just above the mountain he spotted a red star and named it Livia.  Above it was a smaller one, but just as red and he decide to name it after his baby sister. The one with her love for teddy bears.

 _Darla? Danielle?_ Mark tried to focus hard, _You know her name!_ He commanded himself, feeling slightly panicked. He tried to picture her in his mind, but no image appeared in front of it. _Was she even real?_ Mark had always feared he would lose sense of what was real and not. Feared he would forget them. His heart was beating faster. Had it finally happened? Mark clenched his teeth and repeated the previous named stars, but it made no difference. _What was her name?_  
  
His attention briefly shifted when he felt movement in his arms, follow by a soft kiss on his bare chest. “What’s wrong?” Kieran asked softly, “Your heart is beating so loud, it even entered my dreams.”

“ I can’t remember her name.” Mark voiced creaked.

“You can’t remember whose name?”

“My sister’s name, I seem to have forgotten.” Mark swallowed. “I don’t even remember her face.”

Kieran turned slightly to lay on his back. “Try again.” He suggested. “Show them to me.”

Mark pointed out the four stars he had named, landing on the small red one again. “I think it’s starts with a D, but even that I do not know for sure.”

Mark sighed and was about to lower his hand when Kieran took hold of it. “Drusilla.” He simply said.

Mark closed his eyes and immediately saw a green eyed girl running down the stairs two steps at the time, caring a big brown teddy bear under her arm. He smiled. “I remember,” He kept his eyes closed and watched Drusilla pick up a little boy from his crib. He watched them walk towards the library, watched them being pulled into an embrace by his father at the door, while his mother looked at him from the green striped sofa. 

He felt his hand being directed higher, so he opened his eyes. His finger was aimed at a big yellow star just underneath the moon. “What is this one called?” Kieran asked.

“Octavian.” Mark answered surely. Mark guide their hands to a star next to purple one, he had named Julian. “That is Emma. She’s never far from Julian after all.”

“See, no need to panic. You remember them all just fine.” Kieran looked at him and smiled. “Even after a hundred years the names and faces of those you love, never truly disappear.”

Kieran was right, he had remembered them in the end, but his words did not erase the eerie feeling that his life in Los Angeles, his life in the Institute, that all of it was slipping away from him.

 


End file.
